Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${n-3(2n-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ n {-3(}\gray{2n-2}{)} $ $ n {-6n+6} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {n - 6n} + 6$ $ {-5n} + 6$ The simplified expression is $-5n+6$